


Kissing

by thinkpink20



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkpink20/pseuds/thinkpink20





	Kissing

"What is it about kissing?" Sherlock asks. They're in the park and it's busy, couples everywhere.

"It feels nice," Lestrade says, taking a bite of his sandwich. Sherlock doubts beside him.

"It's very... human."

Lestrade looks sideways. "It's lovely; warm and wet and... intimate."

Sherlock frowns. He can see him analysing, the properties and the merits. "I still don't see it," he finally says. 

A simple lean forward, lips on dry, unready lips and then the kick of response, inexperienced and clumsy but the potential there for skill.

Lestrade gets lost, momentarily. Then - 

"Oh, I see," whispered and surprised.


End file.
